1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermistor element, more precisely, relates to a highly-reliable thermistor element even when used at a relatively high temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for conventionally used thermistor element for measuring temperature, such as of exhaust gas from cars, the thermistor element which could detect up to 800° C. was the mainstream. However, recent demands for detecting temperature, such as of exhaust gas, near the engine are increasing; and that development of thermistor element which could detect high temperature around 850 to 1100° C. is desired.
For instance, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-183075 discloses sintered conductive oxide used for conductive material for a thermistor; and its examples exemplifies sintered conductive oxide using yttrium oxide, strontium carbonate, chromic oxide, manganese oxide and aluminum oxide as raw materials. However, thermistor using said sintered conductive oxide is faced with a problem of possessing low reliability for detecting high temperature over 900° C.